1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pressure safety systems and apparatus for use with portable and fixed sources of pressurized ionizable gas. The present disclosure also relates to gas-enhanced surgical instruments that incorporate the pressure safety systems and apparatus for use in open, laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Devices, hereafter understood to include instruments for treating tissue, for example, for tissue division, dissection, ablation, or for arresting blood loss and coagulating tissue are well known. For example, several prior art instruments employ thermic coagulation (heated probes) to arrest bleeding. However, since the probe must come into close contact with the bleeding tissue, the probe may adhere to the tissue during probe removal and may possibly cause repeat bleeding. Many surgical probes also produce an undesirable buildup of eschar on or proximate the probe tip which detrimentally affects the efficiency of the surgical instrument. Other instruments direct high frequency electric current through the tissue to stop bleeding. Again, eschar adherence may occur with these instruments. In addition, with both types of instruments, the depth of the coagulation is often difficult to control.
Other prior art devices provide a tube-like coagulation instrument in which an ionizable gas, for example argon gas, is supplied from a remote gas container or tank to the instrument and ionized by an electrode prior to the gas being emitted from the distal end of the instrument towards the bleeding tissue. The atmosphere of ionized gas is beneficial, for example, because it helps focus an arc of energy adjacent the electrode and it displaces oxygen from the area and reduces oxidative stress of the tissue. The remotely provided ionizable gas is supplied in large tanks that can be fixed in one location or attached to a movable cart in or near an operating room and not in close proximity to the patient so that a long gas supply hose is needed. Often such long hoses add to the clutter in the operating room and are distracting to the operating room staff.
Unlike the prior art instruments, the instruments and small gas containers of the present disclosure are easy to handle and manipulate. These instruments may be configured to include one or more of a variety of features, e.g., flow and/or pressure regulators, pressure relief valves, gauges, indicators, sensors and control systems that can be tailored to fit the surgical procedure. The instruments and the controls associated therewith may be controlled by hand and/or foot by the user which accordingly, provide the opportunity for obtaining optimized results. The small gas containers and their contents can also be tailored (e.g., in terms of use of a particular inert gas or gas mixture, gas pressure, volume, flow rate, etc.) to fit the particular instrument and/or procedure also providing the opportunity to obtain optimized results.